


Seeing Green and Painting Red

by satanicbooknerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse both have feelings for each other but Hanzo can't bring himself to pursue a relationship with him, but that doesn't stop Hanzo from being jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo won't lie: at first he found the cowboy’s constant flirting amusing, hell, he even found it cute. But now?

Now it was fucking irritating.

It wasn't the fact that he was flirting with him, Hanzo loved it when Jesse teased him, joked with him, called him stupid pet names (though he'll never admit it). It's just that Mcree flirts with everybody. Hanzo is sure he would flirt with the wall if it would respond, the man shameless enough to donut, that's for sure.

And hey, maybe he wouldn't mind so much if it was just men, he could easily compete with that no sweat.But women? That would be a lot tougher considering the differences in anatomy. 

God, just the thought of Mcree flirting made Hanzo want to punch the cowboy, or kiss him.

“Well howdy there darling, it's been some time since I've seen you around. What you've been up too?”

The familiar drawl coming from behind him made Hanzo want to smile and punch something.

Instead, Hanzo chose to ignore the cowboy and walk down the corridor in hopes to find some escape.

“Hey Hanzo! Didn't cha’ hear me?”

Hanzo stopped walking and spun around sharply, putting him face to face with those warm brown eyes.

“I heard you cowboy, I've heard everything.”

“What?”

“Don't. Mock me.” Hanzo snarled in warning.

“Mock you? What the hell are you talking about sugar?”

“And don't call me pet names!” With one least fiery glare for good measure Hanzo walked away, leaving a dazed Jesse McCree in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is confused and hurt.

Jesse won't lie: at first he found the cold flippant routine from the assassin entertaining, hell, he even thought it was precious. But now? 

Now it was downright confusing.

It wasn't the fact that he was acting like a cold blooded bastard, Jesse could handle that, especially when he knew the tender side that lied underneath that hard exterior. But damn it was getting exhausting trying to decipher if Hanzo actually liked him. 

God, just the thought of Hanzo ignoring him made Jesse want to yell, or cry.

Instead of succumbing to his negative emotions he decided to search for Hanzo and put an end to this once and for all.

Jesse wandered from hall looking and asking others if they saw Hanzo. Half an hour later Jesse was ready to give up until he saw Hanzo walking in the east hall.

“Well howdy there darling, it's been some time since I've seen you around. What you've been up too?”

Hanzo seemed to freeze at the sound of his voice but continued walking shortly thereafter.

“Hey Hanzo! Didn't cha’ hear me?”

Hanzo stopped walking and spun around and the anger in those dark eyes made Jesse want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“I heard you cowboy, I've heard everything.”

Jesse blinked, lost as a nun in a bar. “What?”

“Don't. Mock me.” Hanzo snarled in warning.

Mock him? Okay,Jesse was really confused now. “Mock you? What the hell are you talking about sugar?”

“And don't call me pet names!” With one least fiery glare for good measure Hanzo walked away, leaving Jesse Mccree feeling dazed and hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie this is just the same chapter from Jesse's point of view. I just thought it was necessary to get his perspective in. From now on the chapters will be longer (shooting for a minimum of a thousand words, thanks Ladie). Thank you guys for the feedback, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo-hoo writing is hard, boo-hoo I'm sad, boo-hoo I'm busy...same old same old. But really though every time I seem to get back on track I'm shoved off by some other bull. For now just expect irregular updates until I get my shit together or cloning becomes available to all and costs twenty bucks. Whatever comes first. (It will probably be the cloning). 
> 
> Anyways hope yall enjoy.

Hanzo flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. God, he was tired, and not just physically, it was like the exhaustion from his bones traveled to his brain, weighing his thoughts down until it was nearly impossible to summon a thought.

Hanzo rolled over onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to burn the memory of Jesse’s confused and heartbroken face out of his mind. In his head he knew he had to stop leading Jesse on like this, it wasn't fair to either of them to continue this continuous cat and mouse game but his heart refused to let the cowboy go. Besides, it wasn't like Hanzo had ever really been fair to Jesse, since day one he's been ignoring him( and when he wasn't ignoring him it was a constant barrage of insults). Yet despite his flippant attitude Jesse always said hi to him in the morning and always said bye to him before they retired for the night. Every time they went on a mission together Jesse would tell stories to pass the time and if they didn't go together he would always wish him luck or let him know he was going (depending who was on the mission). Over time though Hanzo began to warm up to the cowboy: engaging him in conversation, confiding him, spending time with him outside of their work, even flirting a bit. He had thought they were beginning to bond, but now....now he doesn’t know what to think.

A fresh wave of sadness and rage washed over Hanzo ripping a broken scream out of the usually stoic warrior. He sat up suddenly and began throwing his pillows and sheets off the bed to some unknown corner of his room. Next, he turned on his dresser, knocking it onto the ground giving little thought to the variety of things lined up on top of it.

Like a savage beast he scanned his room for more prey to hunt and destroy; finally, his eyes locked onto a trunk that was given to him by his brother to celebrate him joining Overwatch. He rushes to the ornate box and opens it. Inside are some of his most valued items, a few are from his childhood or trinkets he purchased himself, but most are presents from the others: Genji, Hana, Dr. Ziegler...McCree.

His hand hovers tentatively over one of his favorite gifts, given to him by McCree (of course). It’s a dark blue serape with gold markings forming twin dragons that wrap themselves around his shoulders. When McCree had given it to him after Genji had revealed his birthday to the others (the traitor) Hanzo had already been bombarded with well-meaning gestures from his teammates. 

_Hanzo ducked around a corner and let out a sigh of relief when he was greeted by the empty corridor. All day his teammates had been bombarding him with gifts. As well meaning as they all were Hanzo felt suffocated. Birthdays had never been a happy event for him and he felt bad that they spent time and money collecting gifts for him on this day. He felt...undeserving of such affection and show of camaraderie, but it felt rude to reject their presents so he grit his teeth and tried to just get through the day._

_His thoughts are smashed to pieces when he collides with a solid body. He began to teeter backward but luckily a metal arm catches him._

_“Woah there Han! Gotta be careful, wouldn't want anything to happen to your cute...everything now would we?”_

_Hanzo mentally shakes himself and forces his eyes to break away from McCree’s chest and look into his eyes instead. Jesse’s eyes are warm and filled with laughter, but he doesn't mind. Any day he could make Hesse happy was a good day. Even if he didn't show it._

_McCree releases him and Hanzo wipes off the imaginary dirt off his clothing, “Thank you, McCree.”_

_Jesse tips his hat at Hanzo, missing the faint blush that begins to creep up his neck._

_“No problem partner. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you all day so I don't mind this little run in.”_

_Hanzo’s eyes lower and notice the blue bag he has and begins to feel a ball of dread building in his stomach. “Very well, what is it you want?”_

_“Nothing nefarious as you're thinking just wanted to give you a present, for your birthday.”_

_Great, another gift._

_His displeasure must have shown because McCree begins talking in a hurried tone, “Now I know you ain't all that keen on celebrating and I get that, really I do. So if you don't want this to be a birthday gift think of it as a present joining the team.”_

_Hanzo almost paled at the thought and shook his head. “No need, I can take it as a birthday present.”_

_McCree seems skeptical but thankfully doesn't call him out, “Well in that case, here.”_

_Jesse takes Hanzo’s hand and curls his fingers around the handle, “Wait till I’m gone, okay?” Jesse looks down for a brief moment and when he looks back up he appears almost nervous, “Let me know if you like it later, okay? If you don’t I’ll replace it.” And with that Jesse walks away._

_Hanzo waits till he can no longer hear the rattle of spurs to peek inside the bag._

_“It looks like clothing,” Hanzo muttered._

_Hanzo pulled out the piece of cloth and held up to better view it and had to hold back the sob that built up in his throat._

As the memory ended Hanzo was greeted by a full moon, 10 unread messages, and the mother of all migraines.

Fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've posted on this website. I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
